fhfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curse of the Were Hedgehog/Transcript
episode starts off with Bud dressed up as a witch and Wilford is dressed up as a black cat, he hisses at the camera and launches on the camera and starts attacking it, Oscar trying to find the pumpkin at The Annual Fall Wonderland Bea: Come on, Oscar we have to hurry, the baby animal tour will start for a couple minutes. Oscar: until he finds a perfect pumpkin Oh, I found the pumpkin, just right! and his friends head to the stage Farmer Sunil: Hello my fellow friends I have animals for the tour fish cheered And we have parrots, hedgehogs, chicks, ducklings, lambs, and piglets! Now you kids have fun on this tour. Bea: Aw! Cute hedgehogs, they're so cute. Milo: Ooh, Parrots. Cockatoo: squawks Happy Fall Wonderland. Milo: You too! Cockatoo: Good Bye! Oscar: Okay Oscar, you got this. slowly putting his hand on the hedgehog's spikes and the long spike pricked him, causing to have pink glowing blood Ow! eyes tear up That hurts! Farmer Sunil: That's okay Oscar, it's the runt of the litter, the quill was too long for the little guy. the hedgehog back in its cage scared look on Oscar's face, Pumpkin transition to Bea's kitchen where Bea is putting some ointment on his hand Oscar: Ouch, it stings! puts a bandage and gives him a bat shaped lollipop Thanks Bea, and this baby hedgehog really hates me! And next year I'll never see another hedgehog again. Bea: Come on Oscar, hedgehogs are cute, not evil and scary. Besides, you can vote for the cutest pumpkin carving will make you feel better. him the spoon and Pumpkin carving kit, fade to Oscar, Milo and Bea are exhausted from making Jack O Lanterns and show him her Jack O Lantern with a butterfly on it Look Oscar, mine is so pretty and it's a butterfly. Milo: What do you think of mine? Oscar his Jack O Lantern with a Tyrannosaurus Rex It's a dinosaur this time. Oscar: Oh hey, want to see mine? the Jack O Lantern with the dragon on it Pretty cool right? [Cut to nighttime and Bud Pets with the sign that said Bud's Pets & Potions, The full moon was seen in the sky, cut to the room where Oscar is snoring on his bed, the spikes grew onto his back, the nose is shaped like a mouse's nose and his feet with sharp claws grew larger and roars, he broke the tank starts to attack everyone in the tank, the police came in, stopping Oscar from attacking people but he got loose and runs away he notices the sun coming up and runs away, we cut back to the tank where the room is severly damaged, he wakes up, groggy mood] Oh hey, Milo good morn... the big crack in the tank Oh my, What happened to my tank?! Milo: Oscar, what did you do?! Oscar: I'm not sure, but we better ask Dr. Zafronk transition to Dr. Zafronk's office, he was checking Oscar's hand, his throat, his legs and his blood cells who are pink Dr. Zafronk: accent Ah yes, pink blood cells and a stain shape like a skull, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm afraid you have to stay awake, Oscar Bea: But what he will fall asleep? Dr. Zafronk: Incroyable no, He'll just turn into a mutant hedgehog again, caffeinated coffee in 12 cups Bea, Milo, Oscar leaves Remember just try to stay awake. of coffee transition to Jumbo Shrimp's truck of cameras Jumbo Shrimp: Hello everyone, welcome to the truck of cameras! come up on the screen Anyway what is seen to be the problem? Bea: Jumbo we have an spiky problem, Oscar keeps turning into a hedgehog when he sleeps! Jumbo Shrimp: Okay, when it's nighttime you have to drink caffienated coffee at 8:26. Oscar: Okay. 4:30 and Oscar got bored, at 5:00 Oscar is reading a book about magicians, at 6:30 Oscar is eating his dinner, at 7:30 Jumbo is seen sleeping at 8:26 Jumbo wakes up Jumbo Shrimp: Oscar, drink coffee, now coffee into his mouth, causing his pupils to be swirly and really caffeinated Oscar: faster Oh my gosh, I'm very fast as an roadrunner oh and by the way the coffee tastes weird than the Mocha ice cream, want to run the track to a race in Fish Russia to Fish Hawaii, or we can swim to Fish Brazil and back again or... keeps jabbering Jumbo Shrimp: Or we made him very hyperactive. of coffee transition, to Oscar who is still hyperactive and Jumbo is exhausted from Oscar's super hyperactivities Okay, can you please just be sleepy now?! Milo: Oscar, are feeling okay? groans very sleepy and yawns Bea: Maybe, we shall take him to the doctor again. closes his eyes and drifted off to sleep Milo: Good thinking, Bea. notices Oscar is turning into a hedgehog or not. Run! Oscar: a angry strong voice OSCAR, SMASH!!!!!!!